NUCLEAR SCOUT series
The NUCLEAR SCOUT series is a parody of effortless and poorly made Garry's Mod videos, created by YouTube user AdmiralTrainstorm. Overview Tools such as the face-poser, the physgun beams and thrusters, or even the logo of the recording program are conspicuously visible and volume is not uniform. The eponymous protagonist is an intentional Mary Sue-type character who usually appears out of nowhere and easily dispatches any characters present. There is no definite plot, and events seem to happen completely at random. Plot Part 1 Nuclear Scout arrives by floating around and finds Snipe. Angry, he proceeds to kick him, and then he incinerates him with his Wrangler. Done with the killing, Nuclear Scout laughs at Snipe's demise. Part 2 Nuclear Scout is searching for the intelligence briefcase when he is confronted by Pumpkin Soldier, who throws pumpkins at him. Nuclear Scout fires his Wrangler, the beam of which goes through the pumpkin and fries the Soldier. Snipe then falls on the burning pumpkin, and Nuclear Scout notices his arrival. Part 3 Nuclear Scout arrives at a baseball match and finds superspy6, who introduces himself and his Skylanders collection. He uses the box containing the collection to kill a drunken BLU Demoman. Nuclear Scout finds Snipe, but before he can kill him, superspy6 throws another box, incinerating and killing Snipe. Nuclear Scout, furious at not being able to kill his rival himself, proceeds to fry superspy6 into oblivion before he can react. Part 4 On a cruise ship, Nuclear Scout arrives and finds Dick Sandvich, who shows him his weapon, but is thrown off-screen by TheInvertedShadow, accompanied by Snipe. Forced to team up to dispatch the new challenger, Nuclear Scout quickly kills Snipe, while in the meantime Dick blows up Shadow with his weapon. Nuclear Scout gets happy at this but Dick then aims at him. However, Nuclear Scout quickly reacts and uses TIS' hat to direct the Wrangler's laser back at Dick, sending him flying into the sea. Part 5 Nuclear Scout arrives at a certain town and finds a RED Heavy, a Witch from Left 4 Dead and Snipe, who all quickly die. XanderKage appears and tries to secure Nuclear Scout, but the attack doesn't work. Nuclear Scout proceeds to incinerate XanderKage. An umbrella-hat wearing Albert Wesker, who was searching for Nuclear Scout, appears but is quickly killed by superspy6, who is in turn quickly incinerated by Nuclear Scout. Part 6 Nuclear Scout arrives in a mountain landscape and finds a Sniper named Bruce who builds a sentry for protection, but it gets disabled by Nuclear Scout. Robot Engie appears, summoning a Zekrom, but it was quickly destroyed. Then Sergai appears. Both Robot Engie and Sergai tries to help Bruce, but they are all defeated as Nuclear Scout throws a exploding Nintendo Gamecube at them. Part 7 Piro quickly kills Captain Demoman, but is ambushed by Nuclear Scout. Piro freaks out, and Snipe who appears next to him is once again defeated by Nuclear Scout. Piro tries to throw a box at Scout but the attack fails. Nuclear Scout attempts to use his Wrangler to incinerate him, but realizes Pyros are fireproof. Nuclear Scout then takes out multiple Wranglers to throw at him three concentrated lasers which incinerate Piro. Part 8 Typewriter appears on a large ship, but is spotted by Nuclear Scout, who kills Snipe who had suddenly appeared from nowhere. Typewriter taunts Nuclear Scout, who uses a garbage can to trap Typewriter and throw him into the sea. Part 9 Dick Sandvich is alone on the large ship, and seemingly introduces himself to no one. TheInvertedShadow appears suddenly and introduces himself as well. Dick pulls his weapon, but Nuclear Scout anticipates him and attacks TIS with a kick that sends the latter few meters away and causes him to explode. Enraged, Dick Sandvich throws a powerful kick that sends Nuclear Scout overboard. However, Nuclear Scout quickly returns. Before the two can continue their fight, sonicdevil1816 suddenly lands on Sandvich. Pinned down and confused, Dick calls help. Nuclear Scout refuses and attacks him with his Incinerator Wrangler, igniting him and knocking him back into the sea. Part 10 Nuclear Scout appears in Junction, followed shortly by the Fallout guy, Turkishphantom, who tries to give him a gift. Nuclear Scout incinerates him and then a box falls on him, which in turn makes Turkishphantom blow up and fly some distance away. Nearby, SuperSpy6 announces himself and promptly gets jumped on by a BLU Spy with a rake, who goes on to ambush Nuclear Scout. The Spy actually manages to hit Nuclear Scout and begins gloating. However, Nuclear Scout suddenly kicks the Spy away and kills him. He is then confronted by Typewriter, who is bumbling as usual. Nuclear Scout presses a button which causes Marisa, a Touhou character, to fall from the sky and kill Typewriter. Nuclear Scout then thanks Marisa for her assistance. Nuclear Scout is then greeted by a Sniper. The Sniper shoots a grenade which Nuclear Scout kicks away, and he then goes to promptly kick the Sniper into a bin and laughs at him. Part 11 Snipe dies again. Kugawattan is killed by being crushed under TheInvertedShadow's corpse. There is a conspicuous lack of flames in the episode on any targets of Nuclear Scout's Wrangler except Snipe, who is on fire for half a second before being "removed" from the map (TheInvertedShadow's corpse did not ignite after being hit with the Wrangler). Part 12 Part 13 Part 14 Trivia *As of September 2017, AdmirialTrainstorm has unlisted all of the Nuclear Scout series videos. List of episodes *NUCLEAR SCOUT 1 *NUCLEAR SCOUT 2: THE RETURN OF THE PUMPKIN SOLDIER *NUCLEAR SCOUT 3: SUPERSPY6 STEALS NUCLEAR SCOUT'S KILL *NUCLEAR SCOUT 4: THE WRATH OF DICK SANDVICH *NUCLEAR SCOUT 5: NUCLEAR SCOUT FORTIFIES THE MAIN ZONE AND STUFF YA KNOW? *NUCLEAR SCOUT 6: PETE N' BRUCE GET CRUNCHED IN THE TRASH COMPACTOR *NUCLEAR SCOUT 7: PIRO TOTALLY LIKE, DEPLOYS ALL THAT JUNCTION POWER BUT STILL LOSES *NUCLEAR SCOUT 8: THAT ONE WRESTLING MEDIC *NUCLEAR SCOUT 9: DICK SANDVICH'S REVENGE *NUCLEAR SCOUT 10: NUCLEAR SCOUT WINS THE PRIZE MONEY *NUCLEAR SCOUT 11: CCO'S LUMINOUS BASEBALL MASSACRE *NUCLEAR SCOUT 12: THE MOST NEBULOUS THINGY THAT WOULD EVER AND IT IS STRAWBERRY FLAVOR *NUCLEAR SCOUT 13: CHAIRRORBLADE IV RISES! *NUCLEAR SCOUT 14: ЁХ Category:YouTube videos